Mortals Meet Demigods (No Mist)
by Fangirlpride984
Summary: What happens when Hecate gets hurt and the Mist disappears. Your basic mortals meet demigods, hope you enjoy.
1. Introduction

**Introductions**

 **Channel 5 News:**

" **We interrupt your regularly scheduled news for some breaking news. We have just received info that the Greek Gods from the Myths (*Thunder in the distance*) are still among us today. Oh, and here they are."**

"Hello mortals. I am Zeus the King of Gods and God of the sky. I would like to introduce and tell you a little more about our world. We have previously hidden from your eyes because of the Mist, but as that no longer exists, here we are."

"I am Poseidon, God of the Seas."

"I am Hades, God of the Underworld."

"I am Ares, God of War."

"I am Hephaestus, God of Blacksmith and Fire."

"I am Apollo God of the Sun"

"I am Hermes, the Messenger God."

"I am Dionysus, God of Wine." ("The Gods are real, yippy skippy." - The Lightning Thief Musical)

"I am Hera, Queen of the Gods and Goddess of Marriage."

"I am Demeter, Goddess of Agriculture."

"I am Hestia, Goddess of the Hearth."

"I am Athena, Goddess of Wisdom and Battle Strategy."

"I am Artemis, Goddess of the Hunt and Moon."

"I am Aphrodite, Goddess of Love and Beauty."

"We would like to say that there are monsters in your midst, but we have children called demigods who will protect you." Zeus says as the rest of the Gods flash out in a huge bright light.

" **Those were the Greek Gods. Good day everybody and stay safe."**

 **Percy POV:**

I screamed in frustration. The Gods had just revealed themselves.

"Mom, I'm going to Camp, see you later for dinner."

"Alright by sweetie, see you soon."

 **So, what do you guys think. I'm sorry for being late, again, I'm posting an actual chapter after this as an apology. Enjoy.**

 **Peace Out!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chiron POV:**

I sat on the porch of the Big House when I saw a silhouette of a tennager in the distance … and he was running. I jumped up in Centaur form and ran for the border, just incase this demigod was new/in danger. As I got closer I noticed it was and relaxed a little, I knew Percy could handle his ground. I also noticed that as he saw me, he started running faster.

"Chiron! We have a problem. Have you seen the news?"

 **(A/N: let's pretend that Chiron has never heard of the news, just for this story.)**

"My boy, what is it, and what is the news?" I asked this while blushing, it was obviously some form of spreading important information. I honestly had no idea what it was though, and now, I was curious.

"You don't know what the news is?" Percy looked at me confused. I quickly explained.

"No, I have not heard of the news. As you know I have stayed at Camp training young demigods, so I've never really watched TV."

"Oh, I guess that makes sense. Anyway, the gods just came on the news. Apparently the Mist is down so they revealed themselves, and now mortals know about demigods." Percy looked kind of nervous saying this.

"Alright. Go around and call the cabin leaders for a meeting. We'll decide what to do from there."

 **Percy POV:**

As I left to go tell everyone I heard shouting coming from the arena. When I got there I saw a full fledged battle between all the cabin leaders. At least it will be able to tell everybody.

"Hey! Guys!"

They all stopped and stared at me, and I was getting uncomfortable.

"Chiron called a cabin leader meeting at the Big House in 10 min."

I got a chorus of yeahs, so I left for the Big House.

TIME SKIP (15 minutes later)

When the rest of them arrived, Chiron began.

"We have received information from the Gods, on the news,"

"WHAT!" Everybody, but me and Annabeth screamed with shocked faces.

"I know children, but I have news. I will be sending each of you, in pairs, to school."

For what felt like hours it was silent, then an explosion.

This time it was everybody, "WHAT! Chrion what the Hades do you mean we have to go to school. They just revealed the GOds and Demigods and you want to send us to school where we could be noticed."

"I know, it's a shock, but it is necessary. The mortals will need protection, and if you have to reveal yourself, I want you to come back to Camp. Okay?"

I noticed that this didn't really come as a question, more like a pleaded order. We all agreed then the Gods showed up.

"Lords and Ladies, welcome." Chiron is the first to talk, and we quickly follow suit in his bow.

"Hello Chiron." Zeus speaks, " We are here to pair the Demigods to school. Percy and Annabeth, you will go to Goode High school. Jason and Piper, you will go back to the Wilderness School, with Coach Hedge. **(A/N: the rest of the school are made up.)** Leo and Calypso, you will attend Miami High. Frank and Hazel, you will attend a private school called Missouri Prep, and it has grades 6-12. Chris and Clarisse, you will go to Phoenix High. Will and Nico, you will attend Missouri Prep, along with Frank and Hazel. **(OC character named Pearl. She is Percy's sister and will be included in this story. She is dating Connor Stoll.)** Pearl and Connor, you will go Washington D.C High. Katie and Travis, you will go Richmond High. Sherman and Miranda, you will go to Albany High. Malcolm, you will go to Golden Gate High with Reyna. Thalia, Artemis has asked me to include you in this, so you will go with Percy and Annabeth to Goode. That is all."

That was a lot to take in, but at least I get to be with Pinecone Face, and my Wise Girl. I actually can't wait to start school. It should be interesting.

 **Hey guys. Hope you liked this, for the rest of the chapters I will be doing each school at a time. I know it was short but I just needed this small intro to lead into the next few chapters. Anyway, see you next week.**

 **Peace Out!**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thalia will be with one of them, Percy or Annabeth, at all times. I don't really know how else to incorporate her in the story, but it should be interesting for both me and you to see how this plays out.**

 _ **Recap:**_ " _Hello Chiron." Zeus speaks, " We are here to pair the Demigods to school. Percy and Annabeth, you will go to Goode High school. Jason and Piper, you will go back to the Wilderness School, with Coach Hedge._ _**(A/N: the rest of the school are made up.)**_ _Leo and Calypso, you will attend Miami High. Frank and Hazel, you will attend a private school called Missouri Prep, and it has grades 6-12. Chris and Clarisse, you will go to Phoenix High. Will and Nico, you will attend Missouri Prep, along with Frank and Hazel._ _ **(OC character named Pearl. She is Percy's sister and will be included in this story. She is dating Connor Stoll.)**_ _Pearl and Connor, you will go Washington D.C High. Katie and Travis, you will go Richmond High. Sherman and Miranda, you will go to Albany High. Malcolm, you will go to Golden Gate High with Reyna. Thalia, Artemis has asked me to include you in this, so you will go with Percy and Annabeth to Goode. That is all."_

 _That was a lot to take in, but at least I get to be with Pinecone Face, and my Wise Girl. I actually can't wait to start school. It should be interesting._

 **Kelli's House**

 **Kelli POV: (*wink, wink*)**

I woke up at 5am to get ready for school. I put on an exceptional amount of make-up, **(NOT - who said that?)** and I wore the cutest outfit. It was a crop top, totally appropriate for school, **(Ha! - What, who keeps saying that. I swear it's not me!)** and a mini-skirt. I was excited to see my friends again. Carol, Karen, and Alyssa. We were starting our Senior year at Goode, and I heard that Percy Jackson is coming back. Yes, you heard me, the Percy Jackson. He's the only guy who won't go out with me. He claims to have a girlfriend, but the way he describes her, blonde princess curls, stormy grey eyes, I mean come on. She can't be real. So my plan is to start the year off as the girlfriend of Percy Jackson. OMG, I have to make a plan with Karen, Carol, and Alyssa. This has to be perfect, and it has to work.

"Girls! I have a plan to date Percy Jackson."

"No offence-," Karen stats, "-but he's turned you down every time for the past 2 years, saying he has a girlfriend. How are you going to pull this off?"

"Yeah, I agree with Karen, sorry Kelli." Alyssa says.

"True. Okay Karen, I see your point. We'll figure this out though. I have a plan."

This time I hear Carol respond, "Awesome! Tell us."

"Alright. I remember Percy saying that Annabeth, or as I like to say Annabitch, has blonde princess curls and grey eyes. I went out and got my hair done, and got grey contact lenses. He'll see that I'm just like her and want to dump her because I look even better than her."

"Oh,-" This time they all respond, "-I see that makes sense. I like it, see you girls at school."

"Ok. Bye see you."

 **The Jackson Residence**

 **Percy POV:**

I woke up to a blood curdling scream. Annabeth!

"Wise Girl, it's me, it's okay we're out, we're safe. Come on Wise Girl wake up."

"PERCY! Oh thank the gods you're okay. I watched Tartarus stab you in the heart, and I couldn't do anything about it."

At this point Annabeth was sobbing into my chest. I didn't know what else to do but hold her, and we stayed like that until my mom came in telling us to come down for breakfast 30 min later. **(A/N: Just so you know, I'm using the fact that Paul and Sally are now used to the nightmares and don't think anything of them. Thus letting Percy deal with Annabeth and vise versa.)** We got ready and met Thalia in the hallway. I smelled pancakes and dragged Annabeth with me as I ran towards the kitchen. I heard Thalia and Annabeth chuckling at my childish antics.

"Hey, judge me all you want I love my mom's pancakes. Especially because they are BLUE! Who doesn't like blue. It's BLUE!"

" Alright Kelp Head, I agree with you on that, but you don't have to shout. It's still early in the morning." Groans a very tired Thalia.

"Percy, Annabeth, Thalia! You're gonna be late, hurry up and finish your breakfast. Paul's going to drive you. Good bye and have a good day."

"Ok Mrs. Jackson, thanks, bye."

"Thalia! I told you to call me Sally."

"Okay, bye Sally. Thank you."

 **Goode High**

 **Thalia POV:**

As we approached the school I could see everyone staring at us. Girls swooning over Percy and boys smirking at me and Annabeth. I nudged Annabeth and she also noticed, then kissed Percy on the lips. Before they could break into a full make-out session I screamed,

"Ahhh! My poor virgin eyes!"

"Come on Thals," Percy complained, "Stop acting like Leo, it's getting annoying. Especially since he himself now has a girlfriend. You don't have to do it too."

"Seaweed Brain, calm down. People are staring. Come on, let's just go to homeroom."

As we walked with Paul into homeroom, he introduced us to the class,

"Well guys good morning. These are the new students. Thalia, Percy and Annabeth. Why don't you guys introduce yourselves."

"Well, um, hello. I'm Thalia."

"I'm Percy, Annabeth's boyfriend."

"I'm Annabeth, Percy's girlfriend."

At first I was confused, then noticed how everyone was glaring at each of them because they had just been rid of a new person to date. I was glad no one was looking at me because both Percy and I know that I would punch someone before they had a chance to do anything with me. I also know that Percy would stop me from punching them and do it himself. I was not about to let that happen. **(A/N: I don't know why I decided to put this in here, but I feel like it would happen if Thalia was hit on. I also know that she would've done it herself, but Percy probably would have done it before she could do anything. His personal loyalty making him protective of his cousin. I don't know, but hey, it might happen.)** Any way, we then went to the office and got our schedules. We all had the same classes except for electives. I had nothing else to do but pick Marine Biology because of no other choices that interested me.

Thalia's Schedule -

 **1: Homeroom - Blofis - 7:55**

 **2: English - Blofis rm 105 - 8am**

 **3: Math - Kernall rm 110 - 9am**

 **4: Geography - Davids rm 103 - 10am**

 **5: Study - Johann rm 206 - 11am**

 **6: Lunch - 12pm**

 **7: Greek - Franks rm 108 - 1pm**

 **8: P.E. - Hedge - 2pm**

 **9: Elective - Marine Biology - Waters rm 107 - 3pm**

 **10: Dismissal - 4pm**

Percy's Schedule -

 **1: Homeroom - Blofis - 7:55**

 **2: English - Blofis rm 105 - 8am**

 **3: Math - Kernall rm 110 - 9am**

 **4: Geography - Davids rm 103 - 10am**

 **5: Study - Johann rm 206 - 11am**

 **6: Lunch - 12pm**

 **7: Greek - Franks rm 108 - 1pm**

 **8: P.E. - Hedge - 2pm**

 **9: Elective - Marine Biology - Waters rm 107 - 3pm**

 **10: Dismissal - 4pm**

Annabeth's Schedule -

 **1: Homeroom - Blofis - 7:55**

 **2: English - Blofis rm 105 - 8am**

 **3: Math - Kernall rm 110 - 9am**

 **4: Geography - Davids rm 103 - 10am**

 **5: Study - Johann rm 206 - 11am**

 **6: Lunch - 12pm**

 **7: Greek - Franks rm 108 - 1pm**

 **8: P.E. - Hedge - 2pm**

 **9: Elective - Architecture - Bond rm 103 - 3pm**

 **10: Dismissal - 4pm**

As we went through our schedule we noticed that people were trying to see how we would play out. We got to lunch we met some of Percy's old mortal friends.

"Jackson. Where've you been man. We missed you."

"Oh. I was.. with.. um.. family. In Greece."

"Well then, how about you introduce us Kelp Head."

"Oh yeah. Guys this is Thalia, and Annabeth."

A lot of heys, and his were thrown around. We sat and talked, I actually had a good time. As we were finishing up I heard something I never wished to hear.

" _ **Everyone, we have some very special guests. Please go to the auditorium.**_ "

 **(A/N: Italics are in Greek.)**

I looked over at Percy and said, " _Why now? Didn't they say they would let us be. Come on! I'm actually having fun."_

" _Actually Thals, I agree."_

" _Thank you Annabeth. Perce?"_

" _I say we hide in the back of the auditorium and try not to be seen."_

" _I agree with you Seaweed Brain. You actually had a good idea for once."_

"Hey!"

" _Oh, and Percy, your friends are now staring at us."_

We hurried over to the auditorium and sat in the very back. Our suspicions were confirmed when we saw 14 thrones. We shrunk down into our seats, trying not to be seen.

 **Percy's POV:**

I shrank down in my seat as I saw 14 flashes. *Gulp* This made me extremely nervous, I hate attention. **(A/N: I feel like this would be because of his loyalty that he doesn't like attention because it blocks the people who helped him complete the tasks from getting the glory as well.)**

"We are the Gods of Olympus. I am Zeus, and we are here to reveal three of our children-"

"Come on cuz. If you don't come up here right now I'll send Travis and Connor on a never ending pranking spree."

When I heard Hermes say that I must say I was tempted to go on stage, but managed to stay in my seat. That was of course until Apollo stood up.

"Ha! I knew he wouldn't come up for you."

At this point I saw a jock in the front stand up and head up the stage.

"Mortal! What do you think you're doing!" Zeus shouts at someone who I think was named Dan.

"Father. I'm here for you to reveal me."

"You are no son of mine! Sit down before you dishonor us more."

He sat down cowering in fear. I must say that made me chuckle.

"As I was saying. If you don't come up here. I will recite one of my haikus."

That was the last straw, "Alright that's it. No haikus. I'm coming Apollo, I'm coming."

I stood up and dragged Annabeth and Thalia with me. From the audience I heard Kelli yell up at Annabeth.

"What are you doing, you're just a dumb blonde. You seriously think you could be a demigod Annabitch."

"DO NOT CALL ANNABETH DUMB. She is smarter than anyone of you here."

A huge uproar began.

"SILENCE!" Zeus screamed.

"Perseus Jackson, Annabeth Chase and Thalia Grace," *growls from Thalia*, "are the heroes of Olympus."

Athena speaks up and startles me from behind, "Perseus,"

"Ahhh!"

"Please state all titles."

"Lady Athena, do I really have to. It'll take all day."

"Yes, please begin."

"My name is Perseus Jackson, son of Poseidon, God of the Sea. Two time Hero of Olympus. Defeater of the Minotaur, receiver Zeus' master bolt and Hades' helm of darkness. I defeated Ares at 12 yrs old. Held the weight of the sky, navigated through the labyrinth, defeater of Kronos, bathed in the River Styx, freerer of Thanatos, survivor of Taur-Taur-Tartarus, and defeater of Gaea. Wow, glad that's over. Annabeth?"

"Well I basically did everything Percy did, except bath in the river styx and defeat Kronos. I'm also the daughter of Athena, Goddess of Wisdom and Battle Strategy. Thalia?"

"Well, um. I'm a daughter of Zeus, God of the Sky. I'm a hunter of Artemis goddess of the hunt. I haven't done anything really."

"Well," I stated, "By bitches. We're free. Off to Camp."

 **A/N: I hope you enjoyed that. I'm really bad at this so please don't hate on me. Any way, I'll see you again next week, and am sorry for posting as late as I did.**

 **Peace Out**


	4. Quick AN - Please Read

This is not a new chapter, but I am saying that I will have the new chapter by Tuesday afternoon. I'm sorry, but I have an Essay due that I need to spend time on, and I barely had time to post this. Again, I'm sorry and will post on Tuesday afternoon. See you then.

Peace Out!


	5. Chapter 3

**Recap:**

" _My name is Perseus Jackson, son of Poseidon, God of the Sea. Two time Hero of Olympus. Defeater of the Minotaur, receiver Zeus' master bolt and Hades' helm of darkness. I defeated Ares at 12 yrs old. Held the weight of the sky, navigated through the labyrinth, defeater of Kronos, bathed in the River Styx, freer of Thanatos, survivor of Taur-Taur-Tartarus, and defeater of Gaea. Wow, glad that's over. Annabeth?"_

" _Well I basically did everything Percy did, except bath in the river styx and defeat Kronos. I'm also the daughter of Athena, Goddess of Wisdom and Battle Strategy. Thalia?"_

" _Well, um. I'm a daughter of Zeus, God of the Sky. I'm a hunter of Artemis goddess of the hunt. I haven't done anything really."_

" _Well," I stated, "By bitches. We're free. Off to Camp."_

 **Wilderness School**

 **Jason POV:**

Well, we're back at this hell hole. At least Piper and I are actually dating this time. The only problem I see would be Isabella. She had a crush on me, and I love Piper. I'm also scared for Isabella because Piper's not the shy girl everyone knew before. No, she's strong, and I'd like to see her try and bully Piper.

*BBBBRRRIIINNNGGG*

TIme to head off to class. I just hope no one tries to kiss me. ( **A/N: foreshadowing?)**

 **Isabella POV:**

OMG. I am so excited for school. I heard that dumpster girl is coming back with that hottie named Jason. She better stay away from him or else. I _**will**_ make him mine. I can't wait to bully her again. I ran out of fresh meat months ago. I can't wait to see how much uglier she got, and maybe Jason will finally notice that Piper isn't for him. I'm wearing my natural makeup look today. **(A/N:NOT!)** I still wonder to this day why he chose Piper over me, Isabella Tinachi, Queen of the Wilderness School. **(A/N: I don't remember if this was an actual person in The Lost Hero or not. I also don't know if she had a last name or not, so please, I'm not sure if I'm right or wrong. Tell me if I am, please.)**

TIME SKIP (when Isabella arrives at school)

I arrived at school and saw a blue maserati and a yellow car. **(A/N: The car is to basic for her to know what it is. Sorry, I also forgot what Hedge's car was.)** I saw a hot guy with blonde hair, tan skin, bright, electric, blue eyes. A hot girl stepped out after him. Yes, I admit, she was hot, but not as hot as me, of course. She had a darker skin tone than the boy, but you couldn't see what color her eyes were. They were constantly changing in the light. One minute they were green, the next blue, pink, gold, brown, hazel, etc. She had choppy, uneven hair, but she pulled it off. I waltzed over to them and stuck out my hand to the boy.

"Hi. I'm Isabella nice to meet you. Would you like to come over later. My parents won't be home till Wednesday." **(A/N: It's Monday.)** I said this in the most seductive voice I had, and it worked. This boy had a look on his face that I didn't recognize, so it was probably an advanced look of pleasure.

"I'm sorry," Mystery guy says to me, with a smile on his face might I add. **(A/N: He was not smiling, but trying to be polite, but was also looking past Isabella at Piper while she was talking.)** "I have a girlfriend. I'm sorry, but I love her very much, and would never leave her."

I left, kind of mortified, but with a plan. The Gods just revealed themselves, and later today, after lunch, i'll go up to him as a daughter of Athena, Goddess of Love and Beauty. He will come crawling to me as soon as he hears this. That "girlfriend" of his won't stand a chance against me.

TIME SKIP (lunch)

 **Piper POV:**

As we walked out of jason's car this morning, Isabella shows up, and I don't think she recognized us. At lunch she came up to Jason again, this time I spoke up to her,

"Hey Isabella. Do you remember me, Piper."

"Dumpster girl, what are you doing here. Especially with this guy. I'm sorry sweety, but I didn't catch your name."

Isabella reminds me of Drew, except that Drew is actually ok now.

"Oh, my name." Jason starts, " my name is Jason, Jason Grace."

"Jason!" Isabella is extremely shocked by this, nut I'm kind of upset because I can see the lust in her eyes as she looks at Jason.

"Yes Isabella, it is me. Like I said earlier I have a girlfriend. Before you ask, it's Piper. Piper McLean."

'Does she go to this school?"

I can tell that she's trying not to admit that it's me, and I'm going to have to talk to Jason about saying my last name. I hate when people find out what my last name is, and they way they act after the find out.

"No, actually Isabella. She's talking to you."I spoke up because I couldn't stand her looking at me because she thought she knew it wasn't me.

"No way it's you. That's besides the point, Jason. I came here to tell you that my mom, the goddess of Love and Beauty is my mom. She will ruin your love life."

I started laughing, "Who **is** the goddess of Love and Beauty?" i asked because I was curious to see if she actually knew the Gods and Goddesses because I have never seen her at Camp an neither has Jason.

"Why Piper. Of course I know. It's Athena of course."

I died laughing, right there in the cafeteria. People were staring at me, but I could care less. That was hilarious. **(A/N: Italics mean in the head.)**

" _Hey Mom?_

 _Yes sweety?_

 _Can you tell Zeus to come and expose us. I'm tired of this school and the people in it._

 _Of course darling, we'll call for an assembly._

 _Thanks mom."_

 **On Olympus**

 **Aphrodite POV:**

I was sitting on Olympus, you know, doing my makeup, nails and watching old Percabeth scenes. You know, basic fangirling, when my daughter, Piper, prayed to me me.

" _Hey Mom?_

 _Yes sweety?_

 _Can you tell Zeus to come and expose us. I'm tired of this school and the people in it._

 _Of course darling, we'll call for an assembly._

 _Thanks mom."_

I then called a council meeting,

"Aphrodite, why is it that you have called us here today?" Zeus asks.

"Well my lord, my daughter Piper, and your son Jason wish to be revealed to their school. They are tired of people saying they are our kids and trying to date either Jason, or Piper. They aren't being left alone and they want to leave. Can you call an assembly at the Wilderness School in Nevada for them? Please?"

"Sure. Why not. I'll do it right now." Zeus finished talking and flashed out of the throne room along with everyone else, leaving me alone.

" _Hey Piper_

 _Yeah mom?_

 _They said they would call a meeting for you guys._

 _That's great, see you soon mom._

 _Bye sweety, see you."_

 **Wilderness School**

 **Piper POV:**

I heard my mother say that Zeus would call for an assembly to get us out of here.

"Jason," I whispered into his ear, "My mom just called a council meeting and they said that Zeus would call for an assembly to get us out of-"

"Children," The intercom at our school interrupted me, "The Gods have called for an assembly. Please file down to the auditorium."

"Finally." Isabella starts up again, "My mom has come to take me out of this horrid place."

We arrive at the auditorium and see 14 thrones and 2 small chairs.

"Huh? I wonder who has come to join the Gods. What do you think Jason?"

"I don't know Piper, *whispers*, maybe we're not the first to be exposed."

A teacher comes out and gives the most boring speech in the entire world, and then you see 14 flashes and 2 small figures walk on stage. I'm shocked when I realize that it's Percy and Annabeth.

"Jason," I ask, "look, it's Percy and Annabeth."

"Huh, well I guess that the Gods are going around revealing everyone, and that they changed the order for us. I don't know."

Then Zeus spoke up, "We are the Gods of Olympus and we are here with Perseus Jackson, Annabeth Chase, and Thalia Grace, two time Heroes of Olympus. Please state your titles and then we'll have the two demigods at this school come on stage."

"My name is Perseus Jackson, son of Poseidon, God of the Sea. Two time Hero of Olympus. Defeater of the Minotaur, receiver Zeus' master bolt and Hades' helm of darkness. I defeated Ares at 12 yrs old. Held the weight of the sky, navigated through the labyrinth, defeater of Kronos, bathed in the River Styx, freer of Thanatos, survivor of Taur-Taur-Tartarus, and defeater of Gaea. Wow, glad that's over. Annabeth?"

"Well I basically did everything Percy did, except bath in the river styx and defeat Kronos. I'm also the daughter of Athena, Goddess of Wisdom and Battle Strategy. Thalia?"

"Well, um. I'm a daughter of Zeus, God of the Sky. I'm a hunter of Artemis goddess of the hunt. I haven't done anything really."

Thank you Heroes," now Athena spoke, "could the Daughter of Aphrodite and Son of Zeus come on stage please."

Jason and I sank further into your seats, we did not want to come up. Of course Percy had t ruin it, "Come on guys, don't make me say your name. Apollo had to bribe me with saying a haiku, and you guys get it easy." Percy waited a few minutes and got impatient, "Fine, could-"

"Percy could you just shut your mouth, please. Jason and I are coming. Gods."

Isabella spoke up, "No way you guys are demigods. I am the daughter of the Goddess of Love,"

At this everyone except the gods and Jason, Percy, Annabeth, Thalia, and I bowed to her.

"WHy are none of you bowing to me, I'm the daughter of Athena. My mother will ruin your love life."

"Mom, could we state our title?"

"Of course Piper darling. Go ahead."

"I am the Daughter of Aphrodite, Goddess of Love. Two time Hero of Olympus. Freer of Hera, defeater of the giant Porphyrion, and defeater of Gaea. Jason?"

"I am the Son of Jupiter, Roman God of Lightning, King of Olympus. Two time Hero of Olympus. Freer of Hera, defeater of the giant Porphyrion,defeater of Gaea, and defeater of the Titan Krios"

"Well, um," I spoke up as we walked to the stage, "Bye bitches. I hope we never see you again."

I ran on stage and hugged Annabeth and Percy, Percy and Jason did a bro hug, **(A/N: I ship Jercy)** and the Gods flashed us out. We ended up in Camp Half-Blood and Chiron was sitting on the Big House Porch."Well children, it seems you are second, but who will be next?"

 **Well that's that. I hope you enjoyed and I'm sorry for being so late with this chapter and plan to release up to chapter 6 because of my mistake. I went on a family vacation and couldn't post when I said I would , and am very sorry for that. See you next chapter.**

 **Peace Out!**


	6. Chapter 4

Recap:

"I am the Daughter of Aphrodite, Goddess of Love. Hero of Olympus. Freer of Hera, defeater of the giant Porphyrion, and defeater of Gaea. Jason?"

"I am the Son of Jupiter, Roman God of Lightning, King of Olympus. Hero of Olympus. Freer of Hera, defeater of the giant Porphyrion, defeater of Gaea, and defeater of the Titan Krios"

"Well, um," I spoke up as we walked to the stage, "Bye bitches. I hope we never see you again."

I ran on stage and hugged Annabeth and Percy, Percy and Jason did a bro hug, (A/N: I ship Jercy, the bromance is real) and the Gods flashed us out. We ended up in Camp Half-Blood and Chiron was sitting on the Big House Porch."Well children, it seems you are second, but who will be next?"

Miami High

Leo POV:

We got to the school and it's hot here, or maybe it's just me. Everyone is looking at us as we walk through the doors.

"Yo! Random kid over there in the corner whose name I don't know, where's the office? I'm new." I shouted across the hallway, not caring what people thought about me.

"Oh, um. It's down the hallway behind you to the left."

"Thanks buddy. What's your name anyway?"

"It's Brian? What's yours?"

"I'm Leo." I think I might become good friends with Brian. I walked off toward the office, with Calypso at my side. As we arrive I heard a small hissing noise, but quickly dismissed it because I wasn't thinking.

"Hey. I'm Leo Valdez and this is Calypso Nightshade. We're new and need our schedules."

"Of courssse sssweety. Right away." The office lady dragged out her s' and it caught my attention.

"Calypso," I whispered, "Do you have your dagger. I think that the office lady might be an empousa."

"Yes Leo, I have a dagger. I would be stupid not to have one."

"Good. One three we'll attack. One. Two. Three!" We lunged at the teacher just as she transformed into her empousa form. I swiped through her at the same time as Calypso and gold dust rained down on us. I heard someone coming,and quickly wiped the gold dust onto the floor.

"Sorry for the mess, uh, Ms,"

"Ms. Lane, and it's not a big deal. People spill stuff in here all the time."

"I'm Leo Valdez and this is Calypso Nightshade, we're new here."

"Ah, yes. Here are your schedules and your locker numbers are 12A and 14A, next to each other."

"Thank you very much."

Jack POV:

I walked into school, and I immediately found a new target. (A/N: girlfriend) She had caramel colored hair, and dark almond eyes. (A/N: Disclaimer, I took that off the Riordan WIKI page.) She had the perfect figure, but the only problem was the guy she was hanging around with. She was obviously his cousin because no one as pretty as her could get a guy as scrawny as him. I saw them walking out of the office and head toward the lockers. I took this as my opportunity and walked over with my gang.

Leo POV:

We walked out of the office and towards our lockers and a guy walked up to us. He had blonde hair and blue eyes. He was surrounded by a group of tall, similarly built guys.

"Yo! You're the guy who came in here yelling about the office, right?"

He didn't even let me answer before he kept going,

"I'm the king of this school okay newbie. You aren't worth anything. I run this school, so stay out of my way."

"Okay buddy," I reply, "Say what you want, thank you."

They walked away after glaring at me. They thought I would get scared by that, ha! I've had Percy go level 8 glare on me. There's nothing worse than that. Except maybe Annabeth's 'how dare you interrupt my book' glare.

TIME SKIP (next day)

Jack POV:

I decided to make my move on the new girl today, so I headed over to their locker and pushed the guy out of the way.

"Hey, what was that for!"

I ignored him,

"Hey babe." I said with a seductive smile, "I have the house to myself this week. Want to come over and spend the night?"

"Um, I'm sorry, but I have a boyfriend."

"Really," I asked, "Who is it?"

"It's me, and get away from my girlfriend."

I turned around and it was the scrawny kid.

"Ha! Like she would ever like you."

"Actually,"

"Jack."

"He's saved my life a multitude of times, and I would never date anyone like you."

I stumbled away shocked. No one has ever turned me down.

LINE BREAK (lunch, same day)

Still Jack's POV:

I walked into the cafeteria and saw that girl again. She may have rejected me, but that won't stop me. She's hot, and I want her in my bed tonight, and I don't even know her name yet. I'm gonna ask her out again, and she can't resist me this time. I mean I am the most popular guy in school, hot, single, and who wouldn't want to have sex with me. (*gag*) I've dated every girl at this school except her, and I can't wait to try her out. (*gag*) I sat down at the table she was sitting at, and asked her a question,

"Hey babe. My parents won't be home this weekend, wanna come spend the night. I promise you won't be disappointed." (*gag*)

"First, don't call me babe, and second. I already told you, I have a boyfriend that I don't plan on leaving him, ever."

"Does he go to this school, and he doesn't even have to know. My name is Jack by the way, Jack Haggerty."

"Mine's Calypso Nightshade, and yes, Leo does go to this school. He's very protective of me, so I would advise you just go away. Besides, I wouldn't even dream of dating you. Hey Leo!"

"Hey Sunshine,"

"Leo, I told you not to call me that."

"Who's this random guy Calypso?"

"This is Jack Haggerty. He came over here and asked me out. I obviously said no because I love you, but I don't really know why he's here."

"Well then Jack," this Leo kid said, "Leave while you still can."

I of course didn't move because who would be scared of that scrawny little thing. He started smoking around his ears and nose. I was getting creeped out, so I left. As I was leaving I hid around the corner and listened to the conversation that had started.

"Leo! You're ears and nose are smoking again. Could you be any less obvious, we are trying to keep our identities a secret Why are you so thick."

"Sorry Sunshine, I was just mad. He was hitting on you, and I didn't know what else to do. What if he was a monster?"

"Leo, I know you want to protect me, but I can handle myself. I have after all been taking lessons from Percy and Annabeth. You don't have to always jump to my aid. I love you Leo."

"I love you too Calypso."

I left the cafeteria confused, what had I just witnessed. Oh well, I'll just try again tomorrow.

TIME SKIP (weeks later)

Still Jack's POV:

It's been a few weeks and I asked her every day, and she still refuses to go out with me. I know she's just trying to save that weird guy, Leo I think his name is, feelings. Oh well, I heard that the Gods are coming to our school, so I'll just say that I'm their kid. They probably don't even remember who their kids are, so it should work.

Calypso POV:

This guy Jack keeps trying to get me to go out with him, which I never will, but he won't take no for an answer. Every time he comes over I have to throw water on Leo's nose to remind him to keep a low profile. He keeps liting his nose and ears on fire. I don't think he gets the idea of "low key". I hope we get to leave soon, I'm sick of Jack and all the other boys who come up to me. I've also proved multiple times that we're dating, but again, no one seems to care. It's just getting aggravating, and I honestly hope that we get revealed soon.

Leo POV:

We've been here for a few weeks now, but Jack won't leave Caly and I alone. The jocks keep bullying me, which I could care less about, but they won't stop flirting with my girlfriend. You think that after you kiss your girl to prove your dating and it just happened to turn into a 5 minute make out session, that people would take your relationship seriously. I mean come on, the called me scrawny. Baby, I invented scrawny. Mister Mcshizzle, Supreme Commander of the Argo II owns scrawny, and my Sunshine (Calypso) likes me for who I am. She would never go with those jocks, but they still think she would leave me for them. Calypso keeps saying that she doesn't want to go out with them, but they won't give up,. It's pissing me off, opps, Caly just caught my nose smoking. Trying to keep a low profile is hard, I mean how am I not expected to burst into flames when I laugh too hard. I heard from Piper and Jason that the Gods are coming around to get all their kids and that we're next.

"Class Please report to the auditorium for a special announcement."

Finally, I get to leave, and scare a bunch of mortals with my fire powers. As we arrive I see 14 thrones and 4 chairs. (Percy, Annabeth, Jason, and Piper) We turn away as 14 flashes occur on stage."Hello Mortals," Zeus begins talking, "we are the Gods of Olympus and we're here to reveal a demigod and a sorceress Titaness."

As he finished speaking Jack went up on stage, "Hello fellow demigods." He walked over to Ares and knelt down, "I am here father, take me away from this awful school."

All the Gods and demigods onstage burst out laughing.

"You *wheeze* think I'm *wheeze* your father. *wheeze* As if. My kids are 10 times better than you. Get off this stage before I kill you, right here, right now." Ares started off laughing and then got really serious, and might I say it freaked me out a bit.

"Now," Zeus talks up, "Calypso, Daughter of Atlas please come on stage."

As she walked onto the stage Jack left and sat down, but I heard someone yell from the audience,

"Hey! Valdez, your girlfriends a freak." *laughter from Jack*

"Don't talk about her like that Jack. She's special just like me." I ran onstage and held hands with Calypso, "I am Leo Mcshizzle Hot Stuff Valdez, Son of Hephaestus, God of forgery and fires. Hero of Olympus, freer of Hera, and defeater of Gaea. Builder of the Argo II, with help from Annabeth of course. I'm also the first in child of Hephaestus in a century to have the ability to use fire," I lit myself on fire, scaring the shit out of everyone, "Dad,"

"Yes Leo?"

"Please take us back to Camp."

"Of course, see you later."

"Bye bitches. Mcshizzle out!"

I'm very sorry for not posting at all in the past weeks, but I am posting up to chapter 8, maybe 9. I hope you can forgive me for this. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter next one is Frazel in Missouri, and the Solangelo chapter is going to be separate from the next one. Again sorry for not posting.

Peace Out!


	7. Chapter 5

_**Recap:**_ " _Now," Zeus talks up, "Calypso, Daughter of Atlas please come on stage."_

 _As she walked onto the stage Jack left and sat down, but I heard someone yell from the audience,_

" _Hey! Valdez, your girlfriends a freak." *laughter from Jack*_

" _Don't talk about her like that Jack. She's special just like me." I ran onstage and held hands with Calypso, "I am Leo Mcshizzle Hot Stuff Valdez, Son of Hephaestus, God of forgery and fires. Hero of Olympus, freer of Hera, and defeater of Gaea. Builder of the Argo II, with help from Annabeth of course. I'm also the first in child of Hephaestus in a century to have the ability to use fire," I lit myself on fire, scaring the shit out of everyone, "Dad,"_

" _Yes Leo?"_

" _Please take us back to Camp."_

" _Of course, see you later."_

" _Bye bitches. Mcshizzle out!"_

 **~Arizona High~**

 **Clarisse POV:**

I woke up to the blaring sound of my alarm clock, it was only 6:30, why was my alarm going off. Then I remembered. I was still fuming. I couldn't believe that Chiron sent us to high school. As if we haven't been through enough, now I had to go to school. I'm furious, but Chris says I'm sulking, I don't sulk. After leaving my mom's house, we pulled into the parking lot. As we got out I dragged Chris to the office.

"Hi. My name is Clarisse La Rue and this is Chris Rodriguez. We're here to pick up our schedules."

"Give me one moment please." The lady at the front desk got up and walked to the back of the office. She came back with 4 pieces of paper.

"Miss. La Rue, Mr. Rodriguez, your locker numbers are 189 and 193. Here are your schedules and I have assigned a liaison to you two for the day. Just to help you get around to your classes okay. Have a nice day."

"You too." Chris responded. We walked outside the office only to see none other than Rachel Elizabeth Dare.

"Hey Rach," I asked, "What are you doing here? I thought you went to Claron Academy."

"Well, I did. Apollo and Chiron wanted me closer to one of the Labyrinth openings, they think that they might be reopening. I've been going here for about 2 weeks. Maybe the Gods had something to do with the pairing. Anyway, let me see your schedules."

 **(A/N: Clarisse and Chris have the same schedule.)**

 **Homeroom**

 **Greek**

 **English**

 **Elective (Art)**

 **Lunch**

 **Maths**

 **Science**

 **P.E.**

"Oh," Rachel started, "We have electives, greek, lunch, and Science together. On the way to the rest of my classes I'll direct you to your classes though. Well come on homeroom is right around the corner." We walked into homeroom, and it was like a movie airplanes were flying everywhere, spit balls were rocketing around the room, and the teacher didn't seem to notice a thing. We took the only available seats, in the back corner.

 **5 minutes later**

We all headed to Greek from homeroom, and as we walked in, the teacher seemed vaguely familiar. She had blonde hair and pinkish eyes.

"Welcome back class. I'll be your Greek teacher this year. My name is Ms. Love. Today we'll start with the best love story in all of Greece. Helen of Troy..." The teacher kept babbling on, but now I recognized her.

"Chris, Rachel, guys," I whispered-shouted, "That's Aphrodite."

Rachel gasped, and some people around us looked back at her.

"Rachel! Shhhh! We need to be quiet, maybe she won't notice us." I stopped talking and turned to face the 'Ms. Love' again.

"Before the Trojan war started Paris was tasked by Zeus to pick between the goddesses Athena, Aphrodite, and Hera. Hera offered him power, Athena offered him Wisdom and endless knowledge, and Aphrodite offered him love. Paris chose Aphrodite and went to Sparta to collect Helen, the Queen of Sparta,"

"BBRRIINNGG"

"Oh! Well, we'll continue this tomorrow. Chris, Clarisse, Rachel I would like to see you before you go." We followed everyone as they filed out of the room, but stopped at her desk.

"Hello Lady Aphrodite," I said while bowing, "What do want to tell us."

"Oh Clarisse dear, don't be so formal, and I'm here to tell you that by the end of the week the Gods are coming to collect you, during a huge assembly of course. See you tomorrow."

The rest of the day went smoothly, that is until Gym class.

 **Gym Class**

"'Oh my God!' 'Look at that freak.' 'She's all muscle, why would anyone do that to their body.' I heard girls whispering behind me while waiting for Chris by the bleachers. When they arrived we sat at the top in the corner.

"Okay guys. Welcome to gym class. We have some people from the Demigod camp to help us with sword fighting, archery, rock climbing, and running. Today however, we're just gonna do some push-ups and a light jog." I smirked this was going to be the easiest week ever.

 **Tuesday: Gym**

"Today class, Will Solace and Austin Lake, Sons of Apollo is giving you some pointers on archery. Take it away Will."

"Okay, um, well I'm Will. I need some volunteers." Before I could even contemplate raising my hand, Rachel's hand shot in the air. WIll smiled a little and said,

"Okay. Rachel why don't you come down. You seem like you'd be good at archery." Rachel laughed, Apollo blessed her after she became the Oracle. She stood in front of the target and had Will 'correct' her stance, they had to make it look like she had it wrong. We couldn't let anyone get suspicious. She hit the bullz-eye, everyone raced to get in line. The rest of class went pretty smoothly, except for the fact that one kid was worse than Percy. I didn't even know that was possible, Austin helped straighten him out, while Will patched up the kid whose arm got nicked by the arrow. I'm not the best at archery, but I pull through, and I'm definitely not a bad as Prissy.

 **Wednesday: Gym**

 **Chris POV:**

All of my classes are extremely boring, but today in Gym Travis and Connor are coming to do the running course. I can't wait. I have this genius prank for Clarisse, I just need to get the pink from them, and it's been forever since I've seen them.

"These are the Sons of Hermes, Travis and Connor Stoll. Today, they'll be teaching you how to run at a pace that you could keep up for hours. Enjoy."

"Chris! Why don't you come down. We want to race you." Everybody gasped. They should've been more discreet about knowing me. I ran down the bleacher steps, "Where's the paint. We can drop it on Clarisse during the run. Promise to get me out of there though, she's gonna kill me."

"Don't worry bro," Travis said, but then they started doing their sentence thing.

"We got you,"

"Yeah," Travis ended, "You'll be in one piece until tomorrow during the assembly." I paled, we started racing and ran around the gym, up the bleachers and in a blur Clarisse was drenched in hot pink paint. I ran for my life, Travis and Connor right behind me.

"STOLLS, CHRIS I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"

I haven't seen Clarisse since. I ran back to Camp and am staking out till the assembly, that, for the record, I'm making Travis and Connor come to with me.

 **Clarisse POV:**

They are so dead tomorrow. I left school without anyone's permission, but I didn't care, and it was also the last class of the day. They fucking covered me in hot pink paint. I am taking a shower, and no one is going to stop me.

 **Thursday: Gym**

 **Still Clarisse:**

The only thing that I've been looking forward to is the swordsmanship demonstration. I heard that Prissy is bring Annabeth, and as much as I want to fight both of them I would rather see them face off.

 **Percy POV: (A/N: bet you didn't expect that)**

I walked through the gymnasium doors as the coach announced me. I brought Annabeth as a little surprise, and I made Chris, Travis and Connor come. I wanted Chris , Travis and Connor to do a three on one against her. It's gonna be fun.

"Now. Please welcome Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase. Percy is the best swordsman in 300 years, and Annabeth is the best strategist since Odysseus."

"Hello everyone," Annabeth began, "We've brought three extra demigods with us because of the assembly today, so we want them to be there. Travis and Connor Stoll and Chris Rodriguez." Out of the corner of my eye I saw Clarisse get off of the bleachers and run towards the three sons on Hermes.

"You three! I'm gonna kill you! Three on one, right now." At least I was getting what I wanted. I smirked, but Annabeth hit me upside the head, "OW! Wisegirl, what was that for?"

"Seaweed Brain, be quiet, they're about to start."

 **Nobody's POV:**

The whole school looked shocked at what was happening, Chris was a demigod? Also, why was Clarisse challenging highly trained demigods to a fight? Where did she get her spear? What is going on?

Clarisse pulled out her spear while Chris and the Stolls pulled out their swords. The intense battle began when Clarisse charged at the three demigods. Swords were clashing, sparks were flew, and they were a blur, unseeable to the human eye. All of a sudden Travis flew out of the air and collapsed on the ground, with a huge gash across his leg. Percy and Annabeth ran over to him, and gave him some Ambrosia, and everyone watched as the gash on his leg disappeared, leaving only a small white line behind. They heard a grunt from the blur and everyone's attention returned to the fight. Clarisse was on top of Connor, and had him pinned to the ground, "Okay, okay! You win, I'm out. Please don't kill me, Travis can't live without me."

"Connor you dipshit, I have Katie, you know, my girlfriend. Clarisse please I need my pranking buddy, don't kill him. We'll leave your cabin alone for 2 months. No pranks or anything like that, please." They were begging her not to kill Connor, and everyone, including Percy and Annabeth were laughing their asses off.

Clarisse sighed, and judo-flipped him, sending him flying over her shoulder towards his brother. Then the real fun began, Chris and Clarisse ran at each other, swords drawn. The fight was intense and everyone immediately knew they were going to be there for a while.

 **5 minutes later**

The crowd was mesmerized by the fight, but could tell the battle was finally coming to an end, as Clarisse was on top of Chris, spear at his throat, her face inches from his. She whispered something, but no one could hear. Then, Chris, in a split second decision, reached up and pulled Clarisse into his lips. She was shocked, frozen, and dropped her spear. Chris used this hesitation to his advantage, as he flipped her over and to have his sword pointed at her throat.

"That's not fair Chris, you pulled a Percabeth. That shouldn't count, but I'll back out. You wi-"

" _ **Students please file into the auditorium for a very important assembly."**_

Percy, Annabeth, Travis, and Connor all raced off towards the auditorium, hoping to arrive at their chairs before the students arrived in the auditorium. Chris and Clarisse stood with smiles that spread across their faces, ear to ear, and then raced off after the four demigods. Everyone still sitting in the bleachers was extremely confused as to why the weird kids were so excited to see the Gods because why would the Gods care about those two anyway, there was no way that either of them were demigods. As this went through everyone's minds they looked back on the fact that both Clarisse and Chris were good friends with the demigods that had recently instructed their class, and that was puzzling. No had seen Rachel since the fight broke out so they assumed she went home. Little did they know Apollo had asked her to come meet him on stage. Everyone, even the demigods, were in for a surprise. As the announcement rang out through the halls, Chris and Clarisse raced out of the gym, to see who could get to the auditorium first. Clarisse raced through the halls, screeching in through the doors and skidding to a stop. Seconds later Chris fell through the entrance and landed in his back.

"Ugh…" he groaned

"Hahahahahaha! I beat you and you wiped out. I win. Hahahahaha!" Clarisse pulled his arm and dragged him down the rows of seats, finally settling in the middle of the center section, visible from the stage. After the rest of the school filed in everyone turned their eyes away from the stage as 14 bright flashes filled the auditorium. As the lights faded, everyone turned to see 14 thrones and 6 chairs, but 2 were empty.

"Hello mortals! I am Zeus! We have come today to introduce you to our daughter, son and Oracle. Ares, Hermes if you please."

"Hey guys. My name is Hermes, God of Thieves and Travel…"

"I am the great Lord Ares, God of War. We are here to collect our children. Daughter please stand up and come on stage."

All the boys snickered. No girl in their school was Ares' daughter. No one stood, just like the jocks on the crowd suspected, but them from one of the chairs on stage spoke a demigod.

"Come on! I know you and Chris are out there. My name's Percy Jackson, by the way. You know who you know who you are, and I will gladly help the Hermes cabin paint yours Hot Pink." Ares looked liked he was ready to burst, but didn't make a move against the highly respected and powerful demigod.

"WAIT!" Everyone's eyes snapped towards the sound, it had come from… Clarisse La Rue?

"Percy! I swear to all the Gods, I will hunt you down and kill you, Achilles curse or not, if you even go near my cabin with that color."

"Eeeeeek!" Everyone snapped their heads back to the stage, where a Percy Jackson was cowering behind his laughing girlfriend. Chris walked onto the stage, hugged his dad and sat down in his chair, soon followed by a pissed off Clarisse. Clarisse and her dad awkwardly hugged, and she too took a seat. Everyone in the audience was shocked, some even fainted, and before anyone could do anything they heard,

"Bye Mortals. See you never." and the stage was empty.

 **A/N: So sorry for not posting in forever. I got caught up, but I'm back, and by the end of today you'll have three chapters for how long i was taking. I will be getting back into my regular posting schedule of every other Sunday, at least now that everything is settling down. I have been increasingly more busy and will be posting as often as possible, which likely means every other week, as mentioned. Again, sorry for not posting in so long.**

 **Peace Out!**


	8. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry for not posting for so long I got caught up in a huge load of end of the year school work, but I'm done now, and I'll post the Solangelo chapter as soon as possible. I'm making Nico 16 for this, and Hazel 14 so she is alone in the middle school building, but I can't remember exactly what age he is in the books. I need to do this for the plot. I also can't remember how old Nico actually is, Uncle Rick made his age hard to follow. The majority is going to be about Hazel, but will still have some Frazel love. I will be switching back and forth from Frank to Hazel. Will and Nico will only appear occasionally in this chapter, there's is next.**

 _ **Recap:**_ _Chris walked onto the stage, hugged his dad and sat down in his chair, soon followed by a pissed off Clarisse. Clarisse and her dad awkwardly hugged (cause you know it's Ares), and she too took a seat. Everyone in the audience was shocked, some even fainted, and before anyone could do anything they heard,_

" _Bye Mortals. See you never." and in the blink of an eye the stage was empty._

 **Missouri Prep.**

 **Nico POV: (bet you didn't expect that from this chapter)**

I can't believe the Gods are sending me to school. I hate people, maybe except for Hazel and WIll. Anyway, I hate school, and I haven't gone to it since I was 10, so this is going to stink. As we walked towards the two buildings I turned to Hazel, "Hey, I'll walk you in while Frank and Will go to the high school." I turned around after she nodded, to confirm with Will that this was okay. Will nodded, but Frank was about to open his mouth in protest, so I glared at him. He closed his mouth and nodded glumly. I walked with Hazel through the doors while I heard the others walk down the stairs and next door to the high school building.

"Nico? You do know that you don't have to scare Frank, right? He's already really scared of you, please don't make it worse for him."

"I know I just wanted to bring my little sis into her new school." I ruffled her hair.

"Nico, *sigh*, you have to stop calling me that. I am technically older than you. I was born in the 1920's" **(tell me if I'm wrong in the comments)** She said after punching my arm, and she sounded amused, but mostly annoyed. I was kinda glad we had just made it to the office doors.

"Bye Hazel. See you later. We'll be swinging by to pick you up."

"Bye Neeks!" I walked out the door, through the school and down the steps, smiling. Now I know what you must be thinking, 'She called you Neeks?!' I only let Bianca call me that so I let Hazel do it too, I also begrudgingly allowed Will to call me Neeks, which to this day, must I say, I regret. Anyway, I walked through the shadow of a bush and ended up falling straight into Will.

 **Frank POV:**

When Nico said that he would stay behind I was going to protest, but one look from his death-glare, an I decided against it. I wish I had gone with her, though I understand Nico wanting to do so himself.I walked into the office of the high school and out of the shadows of the corner came Nico.

"NICHOLAS DI ANGELO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING! I said no under-worldly magic! It drains you! When we get back to camp I am putting you under house arrest for six days!" After I asked the lady at the front desk for my schedule, walking out of the office, and stifling my laugh with my hands as Will scolded Nico behind me.

 ***BBBRRRIIINNNGGG***

"Come on guys!," I shouted behind me, "Hurry up and grab your schedules before you're late! See you at lunch."

It took about two minutes for me to find the English classroom, and I was one of three currently in the class. I sat in the back corner of the room as other started to file in. I saw a girl, black hair, blue eyes, coming towards me. As she came closer I noticed the amount of makeup this girl had caked on her face, it was A LOT of makeup, not to be rude, but she kind of looked like a clown. She sat down next to me and batted her eyes flirtatiously. Let me tell you it was not working for her, she looked like a fish.

"Hey hottie. What's your name?"

"Uhhhh, It's Frank, but I have a girlfriend. I'm very committed to her and do not want to break things off or cheat on her ever for anyone."

"We'll see about that." She strutted, sorry, walked to the other side of the room and sat down, but kept staring at me for the ENTIRE CLASS, it was weird. I hope the rest of my time here isn't as awkward, weird, and uncomfortable as this class was.

 **Hazel POV:**

I walked into the office, after saying goodbye to Nico, "Hello, I'm new. My name is Hazel Levesque."

"Oh, hi sweety. Welcome to Missouri Prep. Here's your schedule, and your locker number is 274. You have been assigned a guide, who should be right outside the door. She will show you where to go. Have a nice day."

"Thank you." I walked out through the door and saw a girl with brown hair and green eyes smiling at me.

"Hi my name is Shannon, and I'll be giving your tour and helping you out this week. If you'll follow me to your class, which you have all of with me. I think it's policy for new students. You can meet my friends at lunch." Shannon led the way talking about the history of the school and where everything was, and I was impressed, everything was so different from when I went to school in the 1930's. I made through my classes and Shannon was leading me to her friends, all of which were very nice. We talked until school ended, I excused myself to go to the bathroom, and I bumped into a girl washing their hands at the sink.

"Watch where you're going bitch!" I turned around.

"Oh my gods, I'm so sorry. I didn't see you."

"Oh my god! What is wrong with your eyes. Such an ugly color. You should go and buy some contacts. I think a pretty green would match your skin tone." She continued to tease me and pretty soon I was on the verge of tears. I ran out of the bathroom and down the steps of the school, only to trip over myself and fall into Frank. I looked up at him and he gave me a hug, and seeing my tears asked, "Hazel, what's wrong?"

"Nothing this girl saw my eyes in the bathroom and was teasing me. She wouldn't stop, so I ran." Frank hugged me tighter as I cried into his shoulder.

"I think we should tell Nico and Will about this. They might be able to help."

"NO! Uh… I mean Nico would probably kill her, you know how he is with me, overprotective big brother and all." Frank looked defeated,

"Fine, but you have to tell me if she talks to you again, and if you don't and I find out, then I **will** tell Nico."

"Fine. Can we just go now? I kinda want to just lie down."

"Of course Hazel." We walked back to the apartment we were sharing with Will and Nico. When we walked through the door I went to the bathroom to try and remove any evidence that I had been crying. Once I was sure Nico wouldn't be able to tell I had been crying, I walked into the living room and sat laid down with my head on Frank's shoulder.

"Hey sis, how was your first day?" I looked up and saw Nico sitting on the chair across from the couch.

"It was fine. The guide I had showing me around the school was really nice. Her name is Shannon, and she introduced me to her friends. I had fun." _Excluding the bathroom fiasco,_ I thought to myself, but Nico doesn't need to know that. After what felt like about an hour I looked towards the clock, and saw that it was 10:30 pm.

"Holy Hades! It's 10:30 guys! We have to be up at 6 am for school. We're going to be exhausted." Everyone raced back towards the bedrooms and as soon as my head hit the pillow I passed out.

 **The Next Day (still Hazel's POV)**

I was walking towards my locker when that same girl from the bathroom yesterday came up to me with a posse of friends.

"Oh look, it's golden girl. Girls, look at her eyes and see what an ugly color you don't want to have. Here golden girl, I brought you contacts since you probably can't afford to buy them yourself." I ignored them best I could and kept walking, meeting with Shannon and her friends after grabbing my stuff, but then, I think it's time I stand up for myself. Piper and Annabeth say that I should be more confident and control what happens to me, and unlike the first time I was alive I will.

"Who are you to call me names. I saw you for the first time yesterday and I don't even know who you are."

"How do you not know who I am! I rule this school, and unlike you I actually have friends, a family, and a super hot boyfriend."

"I do have friends and a boyfriend. I also have a brother, so who cares what you think I am perfectly happy with the people in my life, leave me alone!" As I screamed at her little gems were slowly rising from underground and I didn't notice until a bright flash of black light shone around me stopping her from saying anything, and blinding her. When the light died all of the attention was on me, and I was glowing. I looked down and noticed that I was wearing Roman robes. I heard another gasp, and turned to see Frank, in the same attire as me, except he glowing blood red. I heard a booming voice announce us to the school.

"This is Hazel Levesque, Daughter of Pluto, the Roman God of the Underworld and Riches. Defeater of Gaea and Savior of Olympus. Frank Zhang, Son of Mars, the Roman God of War. Defeater of Gaea and Savior of Olympus." Then another bright flash of light and we were on a stage, in our normal clothes.


	9. Chapter 7

**A/N: This is going to be significantly shorter and exclude some of the previous chapters content, and I'm sorry for not posting I had a class trip that took me out of state for a few days, and finals, but now that's over. I'm out of school and I will be posting as often as possible. I promise not to leave you all in the dark again.**

 _ **Recap:**_ " _This is Hazel Levesque, Daughter of Pluto, the Roman God of the Underworld and Riches. Defeater of Gaea and Savior of Olympus. Frank Zhang, Son of Mars, the Roman God of War. Defeater of Gaea and Savior of Olympus." Then another bright flash of light and we were on a stage, in our normal clothes._

 **Missouri Prep**

 **Nico POV: (bet you didn't expect that from this chapter)**

I can't believe the Gods are sending me to school. I hate people, maybe except for Hazel and Will. Anyway, I hate school, and I haven't gone to it since I was 10, so this is going to stink. As we walked towards the two buildings I turned to Hazel, "Hey, I'll walk you in while Frank and Will go to the high school." I turned around after she nodded, to confirm with Will that this was okay. Will nodded, but Frank was about to open his mouth in protest, so I glared at him. He closed his mouth and nodded glumly. I walked with Hazel through the doors while I heard the others walk down the stairs and next door to the high school building.

"Nico? You do know that you don't have to scare Frank, right? He's already really scared of you, please don't make it worse for him."

"I know I just wanted to bring my little sis into her new school." I ruffled her hair.

"Nico, *sigh*, you have to stop calling me that. I am technically older than you. I was born in the 1920's" **(tell me if I'm wrong in the comments)** She said after punching my arm, and she sounded amused, but mostly annoyed. I was kinda glad we had just made it to the office doors.

"Bye Hazel. See you later. We'll be swinging by to pick you up."

"Bye Neeks!" I walked out the door, through the school and down the steps, smiling. Now I know what you must be thinking, 'She called you Neeks?!' I only let Bianca call me that so I let Hazel do it too, I also begrudgingly allowed Will to call me Neeks, which to this day, must I say, I regret. Anyway, I walked through the shadow of a bush and ended up falling straight into Will. "NICHOLAS DI ANGELO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING! I said no under-worldly magic! It drains you! When we get back to camp I am putting you under house arrest for six days!" I groaned as Will continued to chew me out for shadow travelling to the high school's office. I heard Frank snicker behind me and I turned to glare when I heard the bell.

* **BBBRRRIIINNNGGG** *

"Come on guys," Frank shouted, miraculously over Will's screaming lecture, "we're going to be late for class." We walked off towards the math class, and saw that we were in fact very late. The teacher gave us a warning and told us to sit at the front of the class. Me being the person I am hated this, and scowled at him the entire class. He seemed pretty freaked out, and didn't call on me for the class, so that is an upside. After the class ended it was a very boring day, and I kind of skipped. I shadow traveled home after math class, and told Will I was going for McDonald's, but never came back. I know I'm going to get yelled at for this. When I got to the apartment I fell asleep only to be woken when Will shook me awake.

 **Will POV:**

After Nico said he was going to the bathroom after math class, I got worried. I knew he probably skipped and went back to the apartment, but I couldn't be sure. When the school day ended I ran out of the school and into the apartment, when I arrived I saw him sleeping on the couch. I shook him until he woke up, "Nico Di Angelo! What were you thinking skipping school! I was worried, you can't do that to me…" I trailed off as he kissed me. I leaned into him and sat on the couch, I pulled away and looked at him.

"I didn't mean to worry you Will, I'm sorry." We sat there for a while watching cartoons when the door opened, and in came Hazel and Frank. Hazel walked past us into the bathroom, and Frank sat on the couch opposite of us. A few seconds later Hazel walked out of the bathroom and sat next to Frank with her head on his shoulder. Nico was the first to talk, "Hey sis, how was your first day?"

"It was fine. The guide I had showing me around the school was really nice. Her name is Shannon, and she introduced me to her friends. I had fun." After talking, and watching TV for a while I looked towards the clock, and saw that it was 10:30 pm.

"Holy Hades! It's 10:30 guys! We have to be up at 6 am for school. We're going to be exhausted." Hazel exclaimed, making everyone jump a bit at the sudden loud noise. Everyone raced back towards the bedrooms and as soon as Nico's head hit the pillow he fell asleep. I chuckled and collapsed beside him.

 **Next Day**

 **Nobody's POV:**

The school day had been going by normally, Nico stuck through the first 3 classes, and then an announcement rang over the loudspeakers.

" _Hello Missouri Prep. Please report to the gym for a very special announcement. Thank you."_

Will and Nico gave each other a look, and trudged to the gymnasium. When Will and Nico arrived they sat at the very back as to not be seen by the Gods sitting in thrones at the center of the gym. After everyone had filed into the gym a blinding flash of light, and Hazel, Frank and two chairs appeared on stage.

"Hello mortals," Zeus announces as he stands, "I am Zeus, King of the Gods, and we are here to recognize 4 demigods. Would Nico Di Angelo and Will Solace please join us on the stage."

Will stood and dragged Nico onto the stage, on their way up to the center of the room, Hazel stood and said who she was.

"I am Hazel Levesque, Daughter of Pluto, the Roman God of the Underworld and Riches. Defeater of Gaea and Savior of Olympus."

" I am Frank Zhang, Son of Mars, the Roman God of War. Defeater of Gaea and Savior of Olympus."

"I am Nico Di Angelo, Son of Hades, the Greek God of the Underworld, Defeater of Gaea and Savior of Olympus.

"I am Will Solace, Son of Apollo, the Greek God of the Sun and Archery, Defeater of Gaea and Savior of Olympus."

And with that, everyone on the stage disappeared, and Missouri Prep never saw them again.


	10. AN - Please Read

Hey guys, sorry for not posting in so long. I went on vacation with my family and was unable to bring my laptop with me. I was however able to write out the last few chapters and will be posting them one at a time. I plan on putting a hold on the story for a short time after all the chapters that I have written down are posted. I will write more on this pause when the time comes. See you later today for the release of the Chapter 8 - Connor and Pearl in Washington D.C.

Peace Out!


End file.
